The Gryffindor Heirs
by Maxennce
Summary: Sirius and James take over Lily's life after her parents are killed. And now the three of them are all alone in the big wide world with a huge chip on their shoulders. Now Lily, James and Sirius look out for each other, who looks out for them????
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. Harry Potter, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all belong to Joanne Rowling and Bloomsburry books. Please don't sue. I have no money.  
  
A young girl by the name of Lily Evans lay on her bed in her room in Manchester, England with a young man by the name of Sirius Black. The two were best friends with a boy named James Potter who was in America with his father at the moment. Sirius had volunteered to look after Lily who was recovering very slowly from the death of her dad which had occurred only three months ago. He had been dying for a long time but still it was a shock. Lily had fallen apart when he had passed away while she was at Hogwarts and although she had wanted to return for the funeral, her headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore had refused saying that it would be the perfect opportunity for Voldemort to attack the home. It was that at that point that her over protective boyfriend and best friend had refused to let her leave the school without one of them. Sirius knew that his best friend would end up married to Lily and knew that the two loved each other deeply, but what made their relationship so special was that Sirius was pulled into their triangle.  
  
He was like Lily's other boyfriend. Sirius was the only person that James trusted Lily completely with and therefore was the reason why Lily was entrusted to stay with her mum at the moment. James knew that Petunia, Lily's sister had taken her father's death as a point to be able to blame everything on Lily because Lily's father had been the only one to support her becoming a witch, having boys instead of girls for friends and excelling in school. Petunia and her mother were just too alike and that was what worried James. It was a loud ring that sounded from the hallway that brought Lily out of her deep thoughts. She ran to pick the phone up but was tackled by Sirius and pulled under him. He whispered to her "I don't want anyone knowing that we're here that doesn't already know. So we'll just let Petty answer the phone hey." He brushed aside a couple of strands of red hair out of his best friends face and kissed her forehead before letting her steadily up and letting her sit back on the bed. Then a large yell was heard from the hallway "Sirius, it's for you. Some guy named James." This brought Lily on her feet before Sirius even had a chance and was running for the phone. Sirius chuckled for a moment before remembering that James wanted to talk to him. He walked out of the room like a dark angel that would leave any woman stuttering and down on their knees.  
  
The seventeen year old was dressed in a pair of faded muggle jeans that hugged his butt very nicely and a fitted white shirt. His long black hair was hanging just above his shoulders and his black eyes twinkled with mischief but behind that was worry for his best friends. He looked up to see Petunia's mouth dropped open before he noticed her watching and looked quickly away. Lily was chatting excitedly into the phone telling her boyfriend about everything that they had done and that she missed him. Then her face seemed to fall when James said something "Baby, I really want to see you and I will be over as soon as this phone conversation finishes okay. I just need to talk to Siri for a minute." The petite girl nodded before whispering out "I love you James. Goodbye" James reciprocated before the phone was handed over to Sirius. Sirius kept a hand around Lily's waist keeping her glued to his front while he talked to James "So, man what's up. When are you coming over?" James managed out "right now man, but there's something I want you to do. Pack you and Lily some clothes. Good ones, leather pants are really good. Both of you bring leather pants. We're going to LA for the rest of the holidays and Dad said that he wanted you two to come. This means that dad really wants Lily away from her mum. Dad met Mrs Evans once and detested her. And my dad just doesn't detest people, it's not in his blood, but he really gets a bad vibe from her. Me too. That's why I wanted you to stay with her while I was in Chicago. I'd better go, I'll be over in about an hour to pick you both up. Think up a story to tell Mrs Evans, but even if she says no, Lily's coming. Alright man, see you very soon. Bye" Sirius hung up the phone and then turned to Lily "Let's go pack some clothes, we're going to America for the last two weeks of holidays." Lily squealed before turning somberly to Sirius "my Mum will never say yes Siri, how am I going to get to go?" Then Sirius smiled before replying "Mr Potter is coming to rescue us in approximately one hour. And I mean James's dad, you know how much he hates your mother so getting you out of here should be no problem." Lily nodded before pulling out of Siri's tight embrace and running down the hall giggling happily. Sirius ran after her tackling her to the ground before hoisting her over his shoulder and carrying her into her room chuckling to himself. Lily would look so good in leather pants. Let's just hope she has some or James will end up making her buy a pair. Sure enough, there was no leather in sight in Lily's wardrobe, making Sirius feel really bad for the girl. The only things she had in her wardrobe that were remotely good were the clothes that she had hidden away when Remus and himself had dragged her off to Hogesmeade when they saw what sort of clothes she was wearing in third year. Her mother just didn't seem to care. James was going to have a hissy fit that his girlfriend didn't own anything remotely party like. The only things in her wardrobe seemed to be plaid, cotton and little children's party like dresses. It seemed as though Lily had been deprived of a wardrobe for her entire life. Sirius's angry glare reached Lily and she slinked back like a mouse at the familiar look of anger that crossed her best friends face. He had seen her wardrobe, or lack of it. Sirius whispered one word and his magid abilities pulled every item of clothing from out of the wardrobe and sorted it. The fireplace in the corner of her room suddenly lit up and nearly every item of clothing bar a couple of pairs of jeans were thrown in there. Lily gasped but knowing that Sirius was angry enough to take it out on her mother was enough to keep her mouth shut. She didn't want her mother to disallow her trip to LA even though she probably would, and maybe the chance of a new wardrobe. So she just let Sirius destroy the years old clothes that most didn't fit. And the others were just Petunia's hand me downs. It showed how much Mrs Evans cared. Sirius meanwhile just re packed his bag which had every single item of cool clothing that he owned. He had been told before hand that James was going to drag them off somewhere in America when he came back and for once Sirius was glad for it. If he had any say in the matter, Lily was never coming back to the Evans home. Never.  
  
It was the doorbell ringing that dragged his mind back to reality and he scanned the room to see Lil sitting on the floor in front of the fire place with shock written all over her face. Yet she seemed happy to see all of the shitty clothes that she owned gone. Meanwhile downstairs Petunia had reached the door first. She flung it open expecting to see her friends coming over to talk about what they were doing after school finished but she was shocked to see the most handsome man she had ever seen standing there. He was dressed to perfection in a pair of cord black slacks and a cream turtleneck sweater. Her mouth hung open watching the smile wipe off his face and soon turn into a sneer. "Are Lily and Sirius here" the man asked. "Who are you?" Petunia managed to sneak out. "James Potter, Lily's boyfriend and Sirius's best friend, Petunia. Where is my girlfriend. Why isn't she down here ready to go." "Ready to go where" a voice came from around the corner. "She's coming with us for the rest of the summer " a voice sounded from behind James, and a replica of him walked out from behind the door to stand beside his son. Mr Potter stood at a gracious six and a half feet tall, just a few inches taller than his son who was right now about to rip someone's arms off. But it was that point when Sirius came walking down the stairs dressed in similar attire and Lily followed him down. She was dressed in her baggy jeans and a long sleeved cream shirt. She ran toward James who kissed her deeply in greeting and wrapped both his arms around her waist. He turned to the remainder of the Evans family to see both women fuming "She's not going anywhere Sir. She has plenty of housework to do as well as her homework. Not to mention the fact that she has no clothes to wear." James growled at that point. Lily had always known that she had not had many clothes and was resigned to be a tomboy until Sirius and Remus had taken her to Hogesmeade to get her a sufficient wardrobe. But that was four years ago and many of the clothes had gotten to small for her growing figure which right now looked undernourished and sallow. James growled before replying "No, ma'am Lily will not be staying here. In fact, Lily is never returning here again. You had your chance to look after your daughter and you gave it up. So myself and Sirius are taking up the vacant position as her family. You will never have to worry about her again. Not that you ever did in the first place."  
  
With that James turned his girlfriend around and began to lead her out of the door. But a word made James's father angrily turn around and look the middle aged angry woman right in the eye and say "What did you say woman. My son has taken better care of your daughter during the past seven years than you have ever in her life." Then Mr Potter turned to the three teenagers that he considered all his children and led them down the path towards the family vehicle and left the two racist women standing at the door in shock. James wrapped his arm around Lily and watched as his girlfriend finally burst out in tears. He had waited for several months for this to happen. After Mr Evans had died, James had watched as she hid it deep inside of herself and dug head first into her studies oblivious that her fathers eventual death was slowly killing her. Finally James had had enough and had sat her down in the common room of the Gryffindor tower and not let her out of his embrace until she told him something. Sirius had eventually come downstairs and the two men had waited until Lily had been ready to talk. Eventually the shy sixteen year old had come out of her shell to her two best friends and things had never been the same again. Sirius and James never left her alone anymore. She was often found snuggled into either James or Sirius's arms or holding hands with the most popular boys at Hogwarts, but neither boy cared. They still went with Remus every month to help with his werewolf transformations and he too became a close knit member of the group. But one Peter Pettigrew became rather jealous of the attention that the red head that had claimed James Potter's girlfriend of the month status. But he knew that she was more than 'girlfriend of the month' and Sirius had bashed him unmercifully for it when it had escaped his mouth. The four of them had been extremely close from first year onwards and he had managed to weasel his way into their close knit group only in the middle of fourth year. He had noticed that Lily still seemed skeptical of him most of the time and that was what ejected him from their group. The red head.  
  
Meanwhile Mr Potter was sitting in the front of his car driving toward the Potter Mansion. Sirius and James sat on either side of Lily, both of them right close to her and she was crying softly into James's arms. But what surprised Mr Potter so much was the amount of hatred that Lily's mother had for her daughter. Harold wondered how someone could hate anyone as beautiful and pure as Lily Evans. Eventually they arrived at the Potter Mansion and brought all their stuff into the international fire place. Everyone brought their stuff through and then Lily, Sirius and James jumped through the fire yelling the name of the hotel that they were staying at "Hyperion." Mr Potter had left most of his belongings there already after telling the porter that there would be another person coming to stay. The muggle behind the desk had been utterly happy to oblige and now watched as the four wizards came through the door. Several muggles turned from what they were doing to watch the very handsome group walk in the door. Sirius swore that he even heard some women swooning over his surrogate father. Meanwhile James was carrying Lily up the stairs toward their room and Sirius followed him like a hawk spotting him to make sure that he was okay with Lily's slight weight.  
  
The next day, Sirius angrily told his best friend about his girlfriends clothing situation. It was that point that got James so angry that several glasses and pieces of china exploded. Sirius chuckled before grabbing his muggle jacket and heading out the door to get Lily into some sort of order before her boyfriend came and dragged her out to Neiman Marcus. Sure enough, ten minutes later Lily was ready to go. Mr Potter had secretly given Lily about three hundred pounds of which to spend on clothes not knowing that his son was going to demand that he pay for everything. The three eventually arrived as the most prestigious shopping center in LA and Lily gasped. She began to back away from the threatening looking shopping center whimpering "I can't go in there James. I can't afford anything in there." Sirius snickered before grabbing one of Lily's arms and James the other and they pulled her inside. Once inside, the patrons seemed to look down on the three teens that had just walked into the shopping centre. Especially the whimpering girl between them. Eventually Sirius got her calmed down and the three were watched for shoplifting while they perused. Sirius and James picked outfit after outfit for her watching her nod occasionally and snicker at some things that she thought were outrageous. But both the boys had a laugh at the clothes expense as well. Eventually James had prodded her towards the dressing room and dragged her into a huge stall. Both men wouldn't leave her alone and so she just settled with having them turn their backs. Both men had seen her naked but it just didn't seem right. Eventually she gave the signal that they could look and when they turned around two mouths dropped open in shock. Lily was dressed in a tight pair of spandex jeans with a white boob tube that showed off her shoulders and accentuated her eyes and hair. They agreed to get that outfit and it was like that for many other outfits that the boys had picked for her to try on. Eventually it came to the best item of clothing. Both boys were waiting impatiently outside now waiting for Lily to open the door. Eventually she did and Sirius nearly dropped to the floor. The leather pants hugged her every perfect curve and looked as though they were made to fit her. Both boys nodded and Lily just agreed with them too tired to complain. She had never tried on so many different outfits in such a small amount of time. In the end Lily ended up with about twelve different outfits not including the leather pants, jacket, suede jacket and cur dory slacks. Eventually Lily was dressed in her baggy jeans and cream top again and they headed toward the checkout. 


	2. Neiman Marcus

Disclaimer:  I don't hope to ever own Harry Potter or any of his associates.  I just like to play with them (that sounds really sick doesn't it.)  blah, blah, blah.

  James dumped his load, followed by Sirius, followed by Lily and they waited for the woman to start scanning the items through.  But when she didn't Sirius frowned.  "Is there something wrong ma'am?  Why aren't you scanning the things through?"  The clerk just looked at him as to say "What sort of imbecile do you take me for?"  James just rolled his eyes before taking out about three thousand dollars out of his wallet.  He waved them in front of the woman who stared at the money before taking it to herself to start scanning.  Lily turned to James about to argue about who was going to pay for the clothes when James just pressed his lips to hers in an attempt to shush her.

"Don't worry baby.  This is to make up for all the missed childhood that you were supposed to get with your mother.  I know we don't really look like mothers, but as your best friends I think we'll do.  You are not spending a cent, and we still have to buy your shoes yet so quiet little one."  James wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and turned back to the clerk who had a dreamy look on her face staring angrily at his girlfriend.  James took it upon himself to say something "Excuse me ma'am, how much is it?  Oh and by the way, my girlfriend already has enough people trying to kill her, you don't need to be added to her list."  This brought the woman out of her daze, but she seemed confused.  They eventually walked out of the shop with about four bags.  Then James wrapped his empty arm around Lily and drew her smaller figure towards his where her head just fit securely under his neck.  Sirius drew closer and wrapped his arm around her waist too and the three looked quite the show, but to any wizard or witch that had a daughter or son that attended Hogwarts or attended themselves knew that Lily was very protected by James Potter and Sirius black and that this was just normal.   

They eventually got Lily several pairs of shoes, reasonable of course because James wouldn't let her get anything outlandish.  But what he didn't know was that she had spied a pair of beautiful pair of black stiletto heels there and later on when they were perusing, Lily excused herself to go to the toilet and ran back to the shop and bought the shoes, hiding them in amongst her other bags.  This was going to be her change from being a tom boy.  Later that afternoon after they had eventually collapsed back at the hotel, Lily tried to give the remaining money back to Mr Potter.  But the man wouldn't take a cent.  Lily tired in earnest, even stooping to putting the money back in his wallet when he wasn't looking, but even then she found it back in her purse.  Lily eventually gave up knowing that the money was going to continue to burn a hole in her pocket.  

That night, James had decided that he wanted to take his two best friends out for dinner and a good party.  They walked through Wiltshire Boulevard scanning all of the restaurants and eventually settled on an Italian restaurant that had a lovely plump lady serving that reminded them of the lolly lady on the train.  She gave them choices of a buffet or order.  Eventually the three decided to just use the Buffet like everyone else and James and Sirius gorged themselves.  Then when the two boys noticed how little Lily was eating, James coerced her into eating more spaghetti and some bread.

  Eventually Lily declared that she was full with a smile on her face.  The boys seemed happy with what she had eaten and they left the restaurant.   Then when they walked past several clubs, James noticed an out of the way club that seemed to have several teenagers go inside.  James motioned to his two best friends and they smiled before moving toward the entrance.

  Lily demanded that she pay the five dollar a piece entrance fee and the three went inside.  All three had gone all out that night and were quite the show, with the gentlemen wearing black leather pants and red and blue silk shirts.  And Lily had donned her black leather pants and a purple tank top covered by James's bulky leather jacket.  It swallowed her frame and made it feel like she was being held by James himself.

  Lily found herself being stared at openly by several men and blushed behind her fiery scarlet red hair which she had decided to leave down for the occasion.  Sirius had finally noticed how many men were staring at her and stood in front of her having sandwiched her between himself and James.  He whispered over her head and suddenly arms went around her waist and pulled her tight to James's chest.  He had been busy examining the surroundings to notice how much attention his girlfriend was drawing. 

 James had tried to his fathers amusement to tame his hair that night, and no matter how many spells or how much gel he used, he never could tame his hair and so it sat upon his head like a living thing, whereas Sirius looked like his usual angelic self, dressed to a T in a blue silk long sleeved shirt which was tucked into his pants and his hair was delicately tied back at the base of his head.  His black dragon leather boots were polished to a shine and most of the women there were drooling at him.  Lily smiled up at her brother and leant up into his embrace and whispered to him "Siri, you need to find a woman.  Even if it is a muggle American woman, you should have no problem.  I should be alright here, James won't let go of me now so I can't come and point out all of the sluts to you, but enough experience with Barbara at school should be able to point you in the right direction."

  Sirius shuddered at the thought of the blonde bimbo who had thrown herself at him numerous amounts of times and often prided herself by saying "I'm Sirius Black's girlfriend." Which of course was not true.  Sirius smiled and kissed Lily on the forehead before looking up at James for permission.  James nodded before saying "But come back in about half an hour, I want to have a dance with all three of us.  Scare the shit out of the Americans about how well we move together, ok mate."  Sirius nodded before disconnecting himself from his two best friends and scouring the crowd.  Every single woman, whether she were with a partner or not, was looking at him hopefully.  Sirius inwardly shuddered before walking towards the other end of the dance floor.  There three women, one with black hair, brown and red were sitting together whispering happily.  Sirius smiled before pulling up the other chair at their table.  He sneakily added "Do you mind if I join you?"  In the air.  The three women instantly looked up and one by one their mouths dropped open in shock.  Then one spoke out "You're Sirius Black aren't you."

Nah, only joking, just wanted to give you a cliff hanger to hang off.  But it's not long enough so continue onward

  Sirius's mouth dropped open at this point "You're not muggles are you?"  Sirius managed out with a pang of regret.  The black haired woman frowned before replying "Sirius, your in a wizarding club.  All the Americans from Salem and Fenchurch come here on their summer breaks."

  Suddenly Sirius's eyebrows hit the ceiling and then he jumped up off his chair and whispered "Shit" under his breath.  The three witches eyes seemed to dance with happiness when they guessed why he was desperate to find his friends "Lily and James Potter are here too aren't they Mr Black?"  Sirius lost his temper then "And if you as much as go near them I will hurt everyone here very badly.  I suppose that is how you know of everything about me.  About being Voldemorts main targets, especially Lily and James, the press here is just as hounding as the one back in Britain."

  The three girls nodded before introducing themselves "Oh, seeing we know your name it's only fair that you know ours, I'm Kylie Stevens, this is Monique Opalla and Stephanie Brown."  Sirius shook hands with each of them while looking behind him to see many women were checking newspapers and pointing at him.  He wasn't aware of any articles that had been done on the three of them recently but obviously he was wrong because, there was a scream of delight and then Sirius burst.  He ran for his friends ready to protect the both of them with his life.  He found a big group of people and burst his way through them to the middle, and sure enough, Lily and James were trembling in the middle.

  Sirius sneered before grabbing the hands of the both of them and then pulling James and Lily out of the door.  Then when they locked the front door and the couple fixed each others appearances, the three caught their breath.  Then as they heard the metal door eventually falling under the pressure they ran for the nearest club.  James changed the appearance of the three of them and conjured up three fake id's and they walked into the club.  Sirius and James walked onto the dance floor Lily in between them and held each other.  Lily giggled watching all of the people who were watching them before doing a very Lily like thing.  She began to sexily lower herself between her two men and danced extremely erotically between them before wrapping both her arms around James's arse and raising herself up dragging her tongue up Sirius's shirt.  When Sirius looked down over her she smiled at the mischievous look that was apparent on his face and most probably the face of his best friend as well.  The two wrapped their arms around her tiny waist and pulled the jacket off.  It was gone in a matter of seconds baring a fair amount of flesh to the entire club who were entranced at the three teens standing in the middle of the dance floor.

  Then James began to kiss down her creamy neck being rather rash while Sirius dragged his hands down her back guiding her buttocks and grinding them into his thighs while he latched his mouth onto the other side of her neck and his hands disappeared into what was left of her purple tank top.  Then as the three danced several other couples wandered onto the dance floor and began their own versions while Lily just enjoyed being with her two best friends for once.  Eventually after several songs they decided to get a drink.  Sirius and James still held the mischievous look in their eyes and Lily knew that this would be the last sober thought in her mind until at least tomorrow.  Sure enough, there were two beers for the boys and a intoxicating cocktail that was bought for Lily.  After that, Lily didn't drink anything else.  She was drunk enough.


	3. Harold's death

Disclaimer:  I don't hope to ever own Harry Potter or any of his associates.  I just like to play with them (that sounds really sick doesn't it.)  blah, blah, blah.

  James dumped his load, followed by Sirius, followed by Lily and they waited for the woman to start scanning the items through.  But when she didn't Sirius frowned.  "Is there something wrong ma'am?  Why aren't you scanning the things through?"  The clerk just looked at him as to say "What sort of imbecile do you take me for?"  James just rolled his eyes before taking out about three thousand dollars out of his wallet.  He waved them in front of the woman who stared at the money before taking it to herself to start scanning.  Lily turned to James about to argue about who was going to pay for the clothes when James just pressed his lips to hers in an attempt to shush her.

"Don't worry baby.  This is to make up for all the missed childhood that you were supposed to get with your mother.  I know we don't really look like mothers, but as your best friends I think we'll do.  You are not spending a cent, and we still have to buy your shoes yet so quiet little one."  James wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and turned back to the clerk who had a dreamy look on her face staring angrily at his girlfriend.  James took it upon himself to say something "Excuse me ma'am, how much is it?  Oh and by the way, my girlfriend already has enough people trying to kill her, you don't need to be added to her list."  This brought the woman out of her daze, but she seemed confused.  They eventually walked out of the shop with about four bags.  Then James wrapped his empty arm around Lily and drew her smaller figure towards his where her head just fit securely under his neck.  Sirius drew closer and wrapped his arm around her waist too and the three looked quite the show, but to any wizard or witch that had a daughter or son that attended Hogwarts or attended themselves knew that Lily was very protected by James Potter and Sirius black and that this was just normal.   

They eventually got Lily several pairs of shoes, reasonable of course because James wouldn't let her get anything outlandish.  But what he didn't know was that she had spied a pair of beautiful pair of black stiletto heels there and later on when they were perusing, Lily excused herself to go to the toilet and ran back to the shop and bought the shoes, hiding them in amongst her other bags.  This was going to be her change from being a tom boy.  Later that afternoon after they had eventually collapsed back at the hotel, Lily tried to give the remaining money back to Mr Potter.  But the man wouldn't take a cent.  Lily tired in earnest, even stooping to putting the money back in his wallet when he wasn't looking, but even then she found it back in her purse.  Lily eventually gave up knowing that the money was going to continue to burn a hole in her pocket.  

That night, James had decided that he wanted to take his two best friends out for dinner and a good party.  They walked through Wiltshire Boulevard scanning all of the restaurants and eventually settled on an Italian restaurant that had a lovely plump lady serving that reminded them of the lolly lady on the train.  She gave them choices of a buffet or order.  Eventually the three decided to just use the Buffet like everyone else and James and Sirius gorged themselves.  Then when the two boys noticed how little Lily was eating, James coerced her into eating more spaghetti and some bread.

  Eventually Lily declared that she was full with a smile on her face.  The boys seemed happy with what she had eaten and they left the restaurant.   Then when they walked past several clubs, James noticed an out of the way club that seemed to have several teenagers go inside.  James motioned to his two best friends and they smiled before moving toward the entrance.

  Lily demanded that she pay the five dollar a piece entrance fee and the three went inside.  All three had gone all out that night and were quite the show, with the gentlemen wearing black leather pants and red and blue silk shirts.  And Lily had donned her black leather pants and a purple tank top covered by James's bulky leather jacket.  It swallowed her frame and made it feel like she was being held by James himself.

  Lily found herself being stared at openly by several men and blushed behind her fiery scarlet red hair which she had decided to leave down for the occasion.  Sirius had finally noticed how many men were staring at her and stood in front of her having sandwiched her between himself and James.  He whispered over her head and suddenly arms went around her waist and pulled her tight to James's chest.  He had been busy examining the surroundings to notice how much attention his girlfriend was drawing. 

 James had tried to his fathers amusement to tame his hair that night, and no matter how many spells or how much gel he used, he never could tame his hair and so it sat upon his head like a living thing, whereas Sirius looked like his usual angelic self, dressed to a T in a blue silk long sleeved shirt which was tucked into his pants and his hair was delicately tied back at the base of his head.  His black dragon leather boots were polished to a shine and most of the women there were drooling at him.  Lily smiled up at her brother and leant up into his embrace and whispered to him "Siri, you need to find a woman.  Even if it is a muggle American woman, you should have no problem.  I should be alright here, James won't let go of me now so I can't come and point out all of the sluts to you, but enough experience with Barbara at school should be able to point you in the right direction."

  Sirius shuddered at the thought of the blonde bimbo who had thrown herself at him numerous amounts of times and often prided herself by saying "I'm Sirius Black's girlfriend." Which of course was not true.  Sirius smiled and kissed Lily on the forehead before looking up at James for permission.  James nodded before saying "But come back in about half an hour, I want to have a dance with all three of us.  Scare the shit out of the Americans about how well we move together, ok mate."  Sirius nodded before disconnecting himself from his two best friends and scouring the crowd.  Every single woman, whether she were with a partner or not, was looking at him hopefully.  Sirius inwardly shuddered before walking towards the other end of the dance floor.  There three women, one with black hair, brown and red were sitting together whispering happily.  Sirius smiled before pulling up the other chair at their table.  He sneakily added "Do you mind if I join you?"  In the air.  The three women instantly looked up and one by one their mouths dropped open in shock.  Then one spoke out "You're Sirius Black aren't you."

Nah, only joking, just wanted to give you a cliff hanger to hang off.  But it's not long enough so continue onward

  Sirius's mouth dropped open at this point "You're not muggles are you?"  Sirius managed out with a pang of regret.  The black haired woman frowned before replying "Sirius, your in a wizarding club.  All the Americans from Salem and Fenchurch come here on their summer breaks."

  Suddenly Sirius's eyebrows hit the ceiling and then he jumped up off his chair and whispered "Shit" under his breath.  The three witches eyes seemed to dance with happiness when they guessed why he was desperate to find his friends "Lily and James Potter are here too aren't they Mr Black?"  Sirius lost his temper then "And if you as much as go near them I will hurt everyone here very badly.  I suppose that is how you know of everything about me.  About being Voldemorts main targets, especially Lily and James, the press here is just as hounding as the one back in Britain."

  The three girls nodded before introducing themselves "Oh, seeing we know your name it's only fair that you know ours, I'm Kylie Stevens, this is Monique Opalla and Stephanie Brown."  Sirius shook hands with each of them while looking behind him to see many women were checking newspapers and pointing at him.  He wasn't aware of any articles that had been done on the three of them recently but obviously he was wrong because, there was a scream of delight and then Sirius burst.  He ran for his friends ready to protect the both of them with his life.  He found a big group of people and burst his way through them to the middle, and sure enough, Lily and James were trembling in the middle.

  Sirius sneered before grabbing the hands of the both of them and then pulling James and Lily out of the door.  Then when they locked the front door and the couple fixed each others appearances, the three caught their breath.  Then as they heard the metal door eventually falling under the pressure they ran for the nearest club.  James changed the appearance of the three of them and conjured up three fake id's and they walked into the club.  Sirius and James walked onto the dance floor Lily in between them and held each other.  Lily giggled watching all of the people who were watching them before doing a very Lily like thing.  She began to sexily lower herself between her two men and danced extremely erotically between them before wrapping both her arms around James's arse and raising herself up dragging her tongue up Sirius's shirt.  When Sirius looked down over her she smiled at the mischievous look that was apparent on his face and most probably the face of his best friend as well.  The two wrapped their arms around her tiny waist and pulled the jacket off.  It was gone in a matter of seconds baring a fair amount of flesh to the entire club who were entranced at the three teens standing in the middle of the dance floor.

  Then James began to kiss down her creamy neck being rather rash while Sirius dragged his hands down her back guiding her buttocks and grinding them into his thighs while he latched his mouth onto the other side of her neck and his hands disappeared into what was left of her purple tank top.  Then as the three danced several other couples wandered onto the dance floor and began their own versions while Lily just enjoyed being with her two best friends for once.  Eventually after several songs they decided to get a drink.  Sirius and James still held the mischievous look in their eyes and Lily knew that this would be the last sober thought in her mind until at least tomorrow.  Sure enough, there were two beers for the boys and a intoxicating cocktail that was bought for Lily.  After that, Lily didn't drink anything else.  She was drunk enough.


	4. The REAL Harold's death

Disclaimer:  (I wish I didn't have to keep writing these bloody things)  I don't belong to anything you see here except for the plot.  The wonderful JR is the one responsible.  Point all martyrdom to her.

 About fifteen minutes later, the group from the wizarding club walked into the club.  The ones that were allowed to anyway.  Then when they saw the three Gryffindor Heir's, they also brought in the press, but after three photos, the bouncers were brought in The owner had seen the happiness in the eyes of his three customers and would do anything to keep it there, including kicking out potential bad mouthers of good business.  But he wanted these three back.  They drew customers like no dancer he had ever seen.  So out the camera's went, along with the three girls that brought them in there.  He told the bouncers then, that he wanted everyone felt down for a camera.  No photos tonight.  The security team looked at him strangely but accepted his request.  Then he went back inside and stared at the three beauties that looked like the long marred look of frustration, worry and anger wore off into sheer oblivion.

  He fed the men more and more drinks until a dangerous glint of anger seeped into the messy haired man and his hands began to shake uncontrollably.  "No thank you sir, for our first time drinking, I do believe that this is enough for us.  I need to get my friends home or my father will get rather pissed at us tomorrow."

  But Harry, the owner, shrank back in horror, because seeing how much he had fed the two boys, all three of them looked extremely sober.  So he called for a taxi to take them back to whichever hotel they were staying at and called for the bouncers to take them to the taxi and not let them out until it came.  The wonderfully emerald eyed and fiery red haired girl came back not a moment after her two men let go of her and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Thank you Harry, we really needed this and having them after us 24/7 is really not nice, so thank you.  I will be sure to tell everyone I know about this place and we will try to come here for our graduation party if that is not too much to ask.  I will foot the bill for a night of business lost, but I hope you will accept my request."

  The red head looked behind her noticing her approaching boyfriend and added "I will be in touch Harry" and she let herself be dragged back to the entrance and towards the taxi.  

The next day Lily awoke to find two sets of washboard abs on either side of her.  She sighed before trying to untangle herself from her two best friends.  Eventually after much groaning and turning from her part, she got out of the queen sized bed that they had all fit on comfortably.  Then just as she was about to open the door, she felt herself being dragged back to the bed by magic.  She turned around to face Sirius who was responsible for the wandless magic and whispered to him "I've got to go to the loo, Siri"  The boy nodded before whispering meanicingly "If your not back in five, I will accio you whether you like it or not, ok?"  Lily nodded blushing to the roots of her hair and left the room.

  Then while he was waiting, James woke up and the first thing he reached for was for Lily, but when he noticed that she wasn't there, he sat up bolt straight and looked around the room.  When he noticed that Sirius was awake he scowled "Where is she Siri, our woman has disappeared again."  Sirius chuckled before saying "Not for long Jamsie, if she's not back from the loo in two and a half minutes I'm accio'ing her here, you help and there will be no resistance."

  Sure enough, down in the kitchen, Lily was chuckling to herself, she knew that Siri couldn't accio her down here, the only one who could was James and she hoped to God that he wasn't awake yet, because she'd get one huge lecture.   But sure enough, she was in the middle of having a sip of orange juice when she felt the slight tug of Siri's magid magic pulling her up the stairs and she smiled, but put the glass down anyway.  Then suddenly she was pulled off her feet and swept backwards up the stairs.  "Shit" Lily muttered, the door opened and a smirking James had his girlfriend rushed into his embrace.  Lily turned to Sirius and smirked "You woke him up didn't you Siri, you knew that I wouldn't stay in the toilet for five minutes.  I was about to have some orange juice when you two performed that stunt."  But she was prevented from saying anything more when James flipped her onto her back and he hung menacingly over the top of her.  She giggled like a little girl looking into his deep blue midnight eyes and he lowered his lips to hers.  

About three minutes later a cough interrupted their deep eye making out and James turned to see Sirius was a mischievous look in his eyes and two pillows held above his head.  Lily got the idea and brought James down on top of her to protect herself.  James didn't seem to have a problem lying on top of his girlfriend and took the beatings that Sirius began to pummel them with.  Then he felt Lily moving and got up and she picked up a pillow and began to fight back.  Soon enough there were feathers all over the place.

   Later that morning the three teenagers finally made it down the stairs and down to the foyer to have some breakfast.  But when they reached the foyer, they were met by several police officers and aurors.  The five aurors pushed the police out of the road and dragged the three dazed teens into another room.  They locked the door and sat them all in a chair.  Lily was now sitting protectively in between Sirius and James and James had the air of someone who was about to get very angry if something wasn't explained then and there.

  The aurors didn't beat around the bush, they knew of the renowned temper that James Potter held.  "James, your father was found dead in his bed this morning, when the porter brought up the paper for him.  The dark mark was above his head.

  Automatically Sirius and Lily surrounded their best friend and held his hands.  They were the conductors for his anger and energy.  After about two minutes of just the three teens sitting there bunched together James let out a painful scream and all three teen's eyes flashed a brilliant golden colour before the entire room began to shudder.  Eventually the three managed to calm down and took seats again, instead having James in the middle his hands still intertwined with his friends.

  The Aurors looked incredibly impressed with the seventeen year olds amount of control with his emotions and knew that his two friends would most probably cop the brunt of his anger later.  Meanwhile James was internally tearing himself up.  He had thanked God that he had just barely remembered to place the protection charms on their room before he fell asleep and charms to trick the people outside about how many people were in the room.  But the guilt was over whelming in his feeling that he should have thought to protect his father as well.

   Sirius and Lily were barely holding themselves together beside him.  Both thought of Harold Potter as their surrogate father, and to see him die in such a horrible fashion was not something that they would wish on anyone.

  Later on that afternoon, James had made the decision that all three would stay in Los Angeles until the end of their holiday, that the press would be even more hounding in Britain than it was in America.  So the heir to the Potter wealth and prosperity returned to Britain to have the will read and was surprised that the three to receive shares in the wealth were to himself, Sirius and his girlfriend.

  Then when James returned to the Hyperion he saw three recognizable Aurors in the hallway.  They all winked at him and he knew that there would be no escape now.  The three of them wouldn't be able to go anywhere without protection from now on.  James sighed before climbing up the stairs towards their room, completely ignoring the Auror following him discretely up the stairs.  James opened up the door to his room and was pulled into a hug by Lily.  


	5. The lions emerge

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot.  If I did, it wouldn't take me two years to write another book.  No, kidding.  Actually it probably would.

James finally smiled slightly for the first time since the previous morning when the pillow fight had taken place.  Then looking around at the still scattered feathers made James finally break down.  He fell limply in Lily's embrace and felt her sink to the ground and cradle him in her embrace.  He laid and felt her straighten out his body on the floor and ran her fingers through his hair in time with his gasping sobs.

  Soon enough he drifted off into darkness, finally escaping the reality where everything was going wrong.

  When James finally awoke he found himself on the right hand side of the bed, Lily's tiny body curled into his spooned one.  Her red hair splayed across their shared pillow and Sirius closely spooned around her back.  James said nothing but watched his two family members sleep.  With anyone else he would feel extreme jealousy, anger and betrayal at that position but with Sirius, it wouldn't be normal if he weren't there.  That Sirius was as much Lily's boyfriend as he was.

  James smiled slightly before rising from the bed and heading into the bathroom.  After relieving himself and running a shower, James disrobed himself and stepped into the scalding water.  After about a minute, James heard the bathroom door open and close and Lily open the shower stall door.  She had begun disrobing already while asking if she could join him, and as he couldn't deny her anyway, she walked into the shower closing it softly behind her.  James automatically brought her into his embrace, burying his face in her deep, thick red hair and listening as tears dripped down the both of their faces.  Lily just rubbed his back and snuggled herself deeper into James's well developed chest.  The pair eventually hopped out of the shower, both red from the scalding water and conveniently out of breath.

  Then after changing in the bedroom and finding Sirius still asleep, the two headed downstairs for breakfast after placing locking charms and protection charms over Sirius and the bedroom.  James was steadfast on not loosing anymore of his family even if he had to put protection charms over them for the rest of their lives.  Lily and James eventually sat down at the kitchen in the room for a couple of pieces of toast when they heard a scream.

  James automatically ran for the stairs and before the Aurors could enter, had burst into his room.  Sirius was in there awake, but he had found the bed empty and thought that something had happened to them.  Sirius had tears in his eyes and when he noticed that James was standing in the doorway, Sirius hopped up automatically and grabbed his best friend in a bear hug, 

"I had the worst nightmare man, I thought that you guys were gone.  Voldemort had killed you both and left me alone.  I was so alone it hurt so much, James.  I couldn't handle it and when I woke up and neither of you were in bed it was just like it was reality."

  Then Sirius broke down in tears.  Lily had come upstairs by now and the three sank to the carpeted floor, Lily in the arms of both of her men and a fierce protectiveness coming out in both of them.

  For the next three days the two were like lions around Lily, their lioness.  She was their territory.  You came near her, they ripped you apart.  Literally.  The Aurors had learnt early on that James Potter was unwilling to loose any more members of his family to Voldemort, that to argue with him was to have the famous Gryffindor temper descend on you like a ton of bricks.  His auror father before him had been famous for it and James's temper was even more dangerous if it was possible.  But one young auror learnt early on that lesson.  Very early.

  A man by the name of Gavin Vandine had just gotten out of Auror training school and had been posted to the new Potter heirs, Lily, Sirius and James Potter.  Gavin was extremely excited about this being his first mission, not even understanding that the centre of this operation had lost more in seven years that Gavin could understand and the fact that James Potter would forever be stronger, even in his second year then Gavin would ever become.

 Gavin walked into the Hyperion hotel after apparating around the corner and found the place swarming with undercover aurors hanging around the foyer, reading papers, working as porters and such and just looking inconspicuous.  A nearby auror noticed the trainee walk into the hotel and groaned.  He had strictly forbidden the Minister to send trainees to this operation.  It was too delicate.  James was too close to hurling every curse he knew at anyone that came near his family.  They had to stay far enough away from him to give him his peace but close enough to know that he was going to live to get to Hogwarts.

  But the trainees had been taught that no one was going to stand in the way of their target.  This boy was going to be extremely hardened by the end of this operation.  

Sure enough, after he had been briefed and had changed clothes, Gavin blended in conversing with other members of the hotel visitors that were also in the foyer.  Then he saw Lily Evans/Potter coming down the stairs smiling slightly looking at Felix (who was the head of the operation) who smiled slightly back.  Lily eventually came down the stairs and towards the entrance to the hotel garden sitting on the steps and admiring the garden.  Gavin decided that he wanted to go and talk to the heiress and keep her company.

  Little did he know that her two keepers were watching her like a hawk from the balcony inside.  Then as Gavin approached the red head, aurors were whispering for him to leave her alone.  To go back to his post, but the boy, not understanding why he couldn't even talk to her.  Then as he sat beside her she looked up in shock before fright descended over her emerald green eyes "Hi" Gavin whispered.  Lily smiled slightly before looking behind her to see if her two ebony haired lions were coming yet.  She whispered a hi before excusing herself to go somewhere more private.  But before she could do anything Gavin grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

  She knew that this boy was dead now.  There was no doubt about it.  Sure enough, not even fifteen seconds later, Sirius had pulled her into his arms and a extremely angry James Potter had sandwiched his girlfriend between his best friend.  Their unspoken conversation that was held above her head consisted of many nods before she was picked up and begun to turn, when she heard a soft whimper.  She felt sorry for the boy who had decided to try and talk to her.  She just hoped to god that he wasn't an auror.

 Then as Sirius was taking her up the stairs she heard Felix approaching her boyfriend who had the boy up against the wall demanding to know if he was an auror.  She heard Felix say "James, he's a trainee.  He didn't know about how protective you both are."  Then James turned to him "Felix, he shouldn't be here.  I gave you one circumstance to stay here with me, that none, and I mean none of you came near us.  That you gave us our freedom.  You've broken that promise, I want you all out of here by tomorrow morning.  If there are any of you here by eight tomorrow morning we'll portkey out of here and no one will ever see us ever again.  I will not jeopardize my family for your trainees practise, so take him somewhere where he can get some practise instead of earning himself a death threat.  Because if I see him anywhere near Lil's anytime in the future, Voldemort won't even be able to stop me from killing him."  

Then James turned to Gavin and ground out "You just made yourself some very powerful enemies young man.  You may be older than me, but my experience and blood line makes your three years at Auror school look like child's play.  I am Gryffindor's heir and you have attempted to harm my wife.  The only person able to touch her apart from me is Sirius.  Don't ever let me find you anywhere near my wife.  EVER."  Then to Gavin's shock, James's eyes shone a bright gold colour and the boy wet his pants and fell unconscious.

  James dropped the child and shook his head disgusted at the auror and turned to Felix "eight am Felix."  Then the Auror commissioner watched as his quarry turned and headed back up the stairs towards the rest of his family.  Then as he opened the door to the apartment room he heard Lily's soft sobbing and Sirius scolding her.  

"Lily, you knew that you were asking for trouble going down there.  The fact that it is just crawling with aurors.  But you still went out into the garden, and then one of them tried to molest you.  Do you want what happened to Mr Potter to happen to you?  You know that we're just trying to look out for you but your just making it so hard."


	6. The vault

Sorry that this is so short peoples, but I have to be at work in fifteen minutes but after reading that review that Kerry left, I just felt that I had to.  

Anyway, thank you to everyone that has reviewed.  I've even gotten no flames as of yet.  Must be really good.  It took me three months to convince myself to even put it on here.

**Thanks to:**

**Red Dragons Order**

**Random Letters**

**Kerry:  Great review**

**Vampira(Sp??)**

**Piper Hailiwell **

**Ginny5**

**Winged Goddess**

**Catalina Rose**

 Now here's the story

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot.  If I did, it wouldn't take me two years to write another book.  No, kidding.  Actually it probably would. 

 James had walked in by now and had silenced his best friend and brother by everything but blood.  "Lily" the girl stiffened up immediately and turned to her boyfriend to see golden sparks of energy electrified zapping around his tender, soft brown orbs.  Tears automatically began to trek down Lily's cheeks "I'm so sorry James, I just wanted to wander for a while.  Forget about what I am and why I have to be so careful. 

"Sweetie, don't worry about it.  We'll be alone by tomorrow anyway.  There won't be any Auror's to molest us 24/7.  We might even go out somewhere tonight hey.  Get our minds off this shit that has become our lives.  But Lily, you remember one thing from now on.  Don't go anywhere, even the loo without myself or Sirius.  Or I won't be held accountable for how protective I'll get afterwards."  Lily nodded completely understanding why James was so scared for her and Sirius's life and jumped up and hugged both boys.

  Later that afternoon the Minister of Magic was at the Hyperion Hotel to try and persuade the Gryffindor heir to reconsider his retraction of the thirteen Aurors, even if they brought back the trainee and he was never seen again.  But as James Potter walked downstairs leaving both of his compatriots in the apartment, the minister of magic was scared.  The aura that the only member left of the eldest wizarding family in existence radiated was amazing.  Everyone seemed to slink away at the amount of raw energy that the boy showed, made everyone doubt what powerful was to mean.     

Everything that the Minister brought up was demolished by James, who was adamant that the Aurors were to go and that his family was to get some alone time before having to return to Hogwarts.  By the end of the discussion James had had his way, but Mr Joseph ( the minister of magic) had whispered to Felix that he wanted two of them there at all times, just wondering around keeping an eye on the hotel but to stay right out of sight.  That the three except maybe for Lily were to have no idea that they were being watched and that in case of extreme emergencies to have a portkey to Hogwarts with them.   Felix had volunteered himself and the second eldest auror on this mission with him Michael Brown.  The two were well known for their ability to be able to camouflage and blending in and became perfect nominees for the position.  

That night Lily dressed in the bathroom as Sirius and James discussed her and their problems.  "Siri, what are we going to do with her?  We can't exactly just keep her locked up here to keep Voldemort from getting her.  She's only human and needs to get outside once in a while and see the scenery.  As much as I'd like to wrap her in bubble wrap and padlock her to my bed, it isn't going to work."  Sirius shrugged his shoulders before replying "Well mate, as your best buddie the only advice I can offer you is to be there for her.  To keep her company, keep her protected and make sure that she never has to seek out your advice, intimacy or protection."

  James wholeheartedly agreed and the three eventually descended the elevator into the foyer of the hotel and left out the front door and into the sunlight.  Lily walked along in front of James and Sirius and window shopped, completely oblivious to the fact that her new last name gave her more power, wealth and prosperity than most of the richest muggles in the world.

  She was one of the wealthiest people in the world along with her new brothers.  The boys chuckled along behind her always being used to being rich and well looked after, but still down to earth and envious of the girl in their protection and her ability to be completely oblivious to her stature and position in the wizarding and muggle world now.  The hyperactive seventeen year old was now pointing out things that she'd wanted as a child and being the youngest and most disliked in her family, she had never received anything that she had begged for.

  Little Lily didn't voice her thoughts out loud but James and Sirius knew them just the same.  They had figured out what to do to keep Lily in their sights.  The two boys had telepathically linked their minds together with Lily's and although she couldn't hear their thoughts, they could hear each others and hers perfectly.

  Eventually the three ventured into an alley that many people seemed to pass.  It was a wizarding alley and seemed to be really popular.  But as the three teens walked in, people stopped and stared.  Lily, by this point had dropped back to her brothers and was intently looking at each person to discover why they were scrutinising her so.  Eventually the three reached the destination that they were heading for.

  The Bank.

  Lily looked suspiciously at her two companions but their faces gave away nothing and so the heir shook her shoulders and snuggled into James's shoulder and joined the large queue for the checkout.  When they finally reached a teller, the woman behind the counter took one look at them thinking that they were just here to empty their piggy banks.  But when James mentioned the word Potter and handed in three keys that came with the will, the woman's mouth dropped open in shock as she searched her computer for the information on the accounts.

  She knew that these keys were only used for huge vaults with lots of valuables inside, and so she shakily stood and called for her supervisor.  Eventually a middle aged woman arrived and she shuddered before beginning to try and pick up the keys.  But before she could, James snatched them back up with a growl and demanded, "can anyone tell me what is going on.  All I want to do is to withdraw some money and it seems I can't even do that.  Why are you all shaking so much, it's not like there's heaps of money there, my father just said there was a couple of hundred pounds to help us out here."

  The supervisor took the three teens aside toward the vault room and activated their thumb prints.  To the surprise of Lily and Sirius, their thumb prints had already been integrated into the system.  Eventually, half way down the hallway the lady began to explain.

  "These vault keys that you hold in your hand Mr Potter are keys to only three of twenty vaults that this bank has anywhere in the world and as you would probably have guessed, these vaults being as popular as they are would not be used just to store a couple of hundred pounds.  We shall get a print out of the amount of each vault to show you how much each of you have inherited."

  The three eventually reached their separate vaults and the three staff members that accompanied them opened the doors and swiftly returned the keys.  Lily's Sirius's and James's mouths dropped open in shock, especially Lily's, she had been brought up in the muggle world and had never seen this much money before in her life.

   Then a voice spoke up behind her "this vault belongs to Lilian Eliza Potter.  Descendant of Harold Potter and Godric Gryffindor and the contents of this vault checked of last at the 11th of September 1971, was at approximately seventeen billion pounds and $745,000,000 worth of family heirlooms", mainly paintings statues and other several pieces of weaponry, books and priceless things that had been given to her."


	7. The trio disappear

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but the plot of this story.  Harry Potter, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all belong to Joanne Rowling and Bloomsburry books.  Please don't sue.  I have no money.

  Then the lady continued.  "And the interest rate climbing to 32%pa, this vault has accumulated approximately an extra two and a half billion dollars since September 11.  Eventually Lily rose to her feet once more and managed to walk slightly through the vault.  Inside everything was so orderly for something that was supposed to house so much money.  Lily watched in shock as all the different draws disappeared and heirlooms – swords, bows and arrows, three wands, shields, rugs, goblets, two crowns, several capes, a pair of fencing foils with really intricate Potter crests used for handles.

  Lily turned back to the swords section and fell in love automatically with a ruby and golden encrusted dagger that sat in the middle of the collection.  Even the blade was made of solid gold.  Lily picked it up along with the sheath that lay underneath and hooked it onto her belt.  Only then did she feel the burning sensation that was evident on both her hands.  Only then did she look down to find two Potter family emblems burnt into her hands.  The colours were even evident.

  Lily smiled before grabbing a small sack and asking the assistant to direct her to where the money section was.    After being shown where the money was, Lily was very sceptical about taking it.  After learning what doing that did at her home, she had learnt very early on that she had to work for her money.  It was that point that James and Sirius walked into her vault already bundled up with wallets full of notes and oddities that they had decided to take with them.

  When James saw his girlfriend be very timid when coming in contact with the draws and draws of money that had been put there, he wandered over there and said to her "Even if we lived the good life for ever, we would not put a dent in this vault, but we've got two others next to it.  But we are going to be careful, buy several properties under different names and make sure that we keep moving.  So settling down in a huge mansion and wearing rings and incorporating ourselves in the muggle stock market to make this wealth expand anymore is just not possible at the moment."

  Lily nodded to gesture to James that she understood and he just smiled.  The three eventually left the bank that was around the corner from the wizarding alley and then continued on back to the hotel.  When they eventually arrived, there in the foyer stood six people dressed completely in black who looked like they were surrounding someone important.

  They were bodyguards.  Then when Lily walked inside the hotel first, Voldemort made himself known.  He saw the female third of the trio walk inside and noted the two Potter emblems that were burnt onto her hands.  Voldemort just laughed knowing that the three were so deeply ingrained into the Potter family when he killed James's father that the Phoenix who was the chosen portrayer of their family made sure that it only chose good, courageous souls that would not cause for the Phoenix to fly away.  Because that was why the emblems were burnt into every members body.  To remind them of what they had to stay loyal to.  That they were part of a family no matter how large or small and such a strong and pure line it was.  That anyone would be proud to be a part of it.

   But Voldemort couldn't for the life of him understand why it would put an emblem on a muggle.  The phoenix was usually very particular about who it pulled into the Potter family by blood.  Even those who married into the family never had the emblem burnt into their hands by the phoenix.  This woman had to be something else.  

Little did Voldemort or even James know that Lily was no muggle.  As a matter of fact she was a descendant of Taliesin Pen Beridd and Merlin.  The Phoenix accepted the girl instantly, and Black being a pure blooded wizard of many generations was also instantly accepted.  The three had all entered into the hotel by now and James and Sirius had tried to push Lily behind them.

  They eventually managed to move into a line and construct their defence.  The Slytherin heir began to move forward making mind notes on his adversaries but not necessarily worrying about what would happen to him.  And so when the three adults joined hands and their eyes flashed a solid golden colour, Voldemort didn't even notice how much trouble he was in.  Suddenly he found himself on the ground across the other side of the hotel, his wand in splinters in his hand and every bone in his body rather badly broken.  The dark wizard was shocked at how much power the three wielded.  So shocked, he apparated away followed by his death eaters to regroup and to try new strategies.

   A pair of clapping hands was heard from one of the lounges in the foyer and James went to investigate.  Two elderly men where sitting there, both looking a lot like Dumbledore.  James stood back a tad and watched as both men stood up and seemed to search for someone.  Then when they found who they were looking for, both seemed to let out a gasp of relief.

  James looked questioningly at the two elderly wizards before growling out "Who are you?"  James eyes glowed golden and another man appeared.  This one had black hair, and deep midnight blue eyes, his robes looking rather regal and expensive.  All three men seemed to nod to each other and before Sirius or James could reach Lily, all three of them disappeared.

  No one heard anything from the three Gryffindor heirs for the next seven months.  They missed the first six months of their seventh year and two others had been declared Head Boy and Girl in their stead.

  But what seemed to shock Remus was that there still seemed to be a Stag and Grim waiting for him when he came to the Whomping Willow for his monthly transformation.  Remus knew though, inside that his friends would never leave him.  And what made it even more strange was that there was a lily white phoenix that often sat on James's shoulder.  It must have been Lily.

  But Christmas came and the day before hand, Remus and Peter were in Hogsmeade buying Christmas presents for their friends, all the while wondering where they were going to send the gifts when an amazing burst of light emitted from the centre of town.  There six people appeared.  Two of them looked elderly like Dumbledore, one looked remarkably like James only about thirty years older and had smiling lines around his eyes.

  But what brought tears to Remus's eyes was a bundle of red hair that threw herself at him.  He looked down to find Lily with her arms wrapped tightly around him and tears leaking out of his eyes.  "Remmy, I missed you so much.  How have you been?"  Remus wiped the tears out of her eyes before whispering "I think you know exactly how I've been Ms Phoenix."  Lily's eyes widened before she looked down sheepishly.  Then a voice made her turn around "Lily, we're going now, we'll see you and your friend at the end of the year okay"  Lily turned around and nodded before running and giving the two men a hug "thankyou Grandpa's."  The two men chuckled before watching as James wished Godric goodbye and the three disappeared.

  Remus walked up to his three best friends and suddenly they were brought into a four way hug.  Eventually when they all pulled away, they continued through Hogsmeade picking up little trickets and answering questions that Remus had, like, who those people had been.  Lily had smiled and then answered her friend "Remus, those three men are our ancestors, Taliesin Pen Beridd, Merlin Evans and Godric Gryffindor."  Remus just shook his head before his head exploded with the information.  Eventually they returned to Hogwarts that afternoon and Remus noticed how much James and Sirius had changed.

  James's eyes seemed a more golden then brown colour.  Lily's emerald eyes seemed to twinkle, quite a lot like Dumbledore's and Sirius constantly had white lightning flashing through his eyes.  In fact, they all did, but James's was scarlet, and Lily's was silver.  Dumbledore had taken them to his office after he had realised that they had returned but James came back not half an hour later replying that he had told the headmaster nothing.  That no one was to know anything unless they went there themselves.  And it was true.  Remus knew that asking questions was pointless, the three of them were as tight as a safe and knew that if he was to find out at the end of the year, then he would.  

Authors Note:  It starts to get interesting now.  I've got all sorts of stuff roaming around in my head.  I've just got to get it into some semblance of order.  

Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.


	8. Someone famous arrives

To Everyone who has been reviewing.  I certainly didn't think that I would get this many reviews for this story.  It has been a great success and I am hoping to complete it.  But I suffer from severe cases of writers block a lot of the time and when I do get inspiration, it comes in short bursts.  

_So when I do get some.  This story will most likely be finished.  But please bare with me.  I will endeavour to finish it for my loyal reviewers.  _

_Thanks again_

_Maxennce_

_P.S I think I might of added an extra bit on the top from the last chapter.  Sorry._

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter or any of his clan.

But it was one morning early in January when Godric appeared once again, in the Gryffindor common room this time, with a bundle in his arms.  It was a gangly one, untameable black hair sticking out of what looked to be Gryffindor Quidditch robes and a black cloak that had hastily been wrapped around him.

  Godric lay him on James's bed and said to the three boys in the dormitory "James, his name is Harry.  He is your son and I have brought him here because he is in a lot of pain.  And I mean about two Cruciatus at the same time all the time.  All because of that damn scar on his forehead.  He was slowly going insane from the pain.  So I brought him here before he receives his powers as well.  His are much more powerful than yours.

 His life line is mixed Gryffindor, Merlin and Beridd blood.  Add to that some of Voldemort's powers as well and you have a very troubled boy whose had no home life to speak of and no one to love him.  He'll wake up in about half an hour and I want you to explain to him that yes, you are his father and that he need not worry about keeping anything a secret here.  That he is protected and that he is just here to escape the pain for a couple of months and to learn his craft.  James nodded and watched as his ancestor disappeared.

  Then James went and sat on the bed beside his tiny excuse for a sixteen year old.  James told Remus and Sirius to go to the kitchens and gather as much food as possible.  That they were going to fatten his son up.  That no Potter should look like this.  The two nodded and blinked right out of existence.  James flicked the familiar hair of his sons forehead and nearly gasped in fright.  There on his forehead was a lightning bolt curse scar.  And it was extremely hot and seemed rather irritated.

  James rose and went to the bathroom and came back with a cold compress.  He placed it on Harry's head and the hissing that came from the cooling cloth was amazing.  It was like Harry's head had been beyond boiling point.  

Sure enough, about half an hour later, James had gone back to the bathroom to change the cloth and when he came back he was staring into Lily's eyes.  No, they were totally different.

  These eyes looked way to old to be those of a sixteen year old.  They looked old and weary from pain but also held experience, wisdom and disbelief.  James just continued onto the bed and tried to lay the boy back down on the bed.  But he would not go, instead he opened his mouth and a croaky voice erupted from it "Where am I?"  James smiled before answering "Son, you're at Hogwarts in 1978.  Lily and my seventh year.  Now Harry, how are you feeling mate?"  Harry seemed to let out a breath and tears seemed to gather in his eyes.

 "You know who I am?"  James nodded and the tears finally escaped Harry's eyes "Can I have ….a hug, Dad please?"  James looked down at his raw son who was clearly hurting and before he could utter anything else James gathered his son in his embrace and held him as he cried.  About two hours later Lily burst into the room, saw her son finally falling asleep in his fathers embrace and ran to the other side of the bed and climbed in behind him "Harry, my baby little boy, we're going to be here with you all the time."  Harry smiled slightly barely conscious and whispered "Thank you mummy."  And finally fell asleep.

  James pulled the curtains around his bed and performed a tight locking charm around their bed and lay his son in the middle of the four poster bed.  Then he and Lily spoke softly while watching their son sleep, finally some of the lines on his face seemed to recede slightly, some of the worry and stress marred on his face seemed to fall away.  About two hours later, the two boys had long returned and they had kept the food warm for Harry and just chatted while watching over their new quarry.  They had locked the door to the dormitory so that no one decided to come and visit and waited for him to wake up.

  Eventually Harry began to rouse.  He opened his eyes sleepily and the first person he saw was Sirius.  Harry's eyes didn't even flinch and he whispered "Lo Padfoot."  Sirius smiled knowing now that he was an important part of Harry's life and said back to him "Lo Harry."  Then Harry turned his head to Remus and Harry smiled and said "Hello Professor Lupin."  Remus gasped before chocking on the pumpkin juice he was drinking and said "Just Remus Harry, just Remus."  Then Harry remembered where he was and turned his head to just beside Remus "Mum? Dad?"  James and Lily looked up and smiled at their son.  Lily stood up and opened her arms up motioning for Harry to come to him.

  Instantaneously Harry was in her embrace crying his eyes out and gripping her like she would disappear.  About five minutes later he let go of her and wiped his eyes and murmured something "I'm not going to cry anymore."  Lily scolded him softly "Harry, you need to cry, you have sixteen years of agony to let out.  Now come and eat something please."  Harry looked at her not really hungry, but the look on her face was one that reminded him of Mrs Weasley, but this was his mother.  Not Ron's.  His mother.

  An identical grin of James's broke out on Harry's face before he whispered "My Mother", like saying if for the first time, testing it out on his tongue before heading towards the steaming plates of food.  He ate happily and politely all the while watching in wonder the miracles that were his parents.  For the next couple of days, the four didn't leave the common room, Lily, James and Sirius not really needing to have attended classes, were intending to anyway.  But really just hanging around to keep Harry company and to answer any questions that he might have had.  And he had a lot.

  But a day came when they all decided to come to breakfast.  They had decided that Harry would keep his entire name and just say that he was James's cousin, and that was the story that they had decided on.  The five descended on the common room, the three, Sirius, James and Lily had become sorts of a legend around the school, and people often asked for autographs or completely cleared the way.  But when they came downstairs that day, Harry growled angrily when he noticed the adoring fans come to crowd around his godfather, father and mother.

  That was when the five of them found themselves in the great hall away from all of the screaming Gryffindors.  Lily and James turned their head towards their son and James ruffled his sons hair even more if it was possible.   

They had all discovered early on that James's son was a Magid.  That he had the ability to powerfully perform magic with thought instead of deed.  That and the fact that he was extremely claustrophobic.  So when people crowded him or he was left in a small place by himself, he closed up completely and began to talk to himself about devastating things that left his parents and their friends in tears more often than not.   The group had discovered why Godric had brought their son to them in the past.  What their son had been through since he had been brought into the world of magic was more painful and devastating than anything that the heir of Gryffindor, Merlin and Taliesin should ever had to have gone through.  Voldemort had nearly broken the boy and he trusted no one but himself.  He relied on no one but himself either.

For that week, Lily and James had situated themselves in their sons life, telling him all about why he had been brought to the past, who he really was, what his path in life was, who he could trust.  And most importantly, how to trust once more.  James and Lily held that in regard more than anything.  That friends were irreplaceable assets and that even a boy like him needed some.  


	9. Its about Harry

Harry shook his head denying everything though. He wholeheartedly thought that discovering how to be an Animagi to help a boy in his transformations once a month was a lot less dangerous that someone who was going to either spend their entire life running or facing death to destroy the worlds worst dark lord in ages. Harry thought that if he had to choose, he'd rather be a werewolf. Eventually though, Harry began to confide in those he considered his family. He was still very closed off though and radiated an aura of sadness.

Lily and James couldn't really understand why their son was so adamant on carrying the guilt, but when Voldemort and his 'Death Eater' minions attacked Hogsmeade one afternoon while they were there, Lily and James realised why. Their son's eyes turned a steely emerald and he turned around their tiny group to notice that Wormtail was missing. The boy smiled evilly and then stalked around the corner of the building that they were hiding behind. Curses seemed to be shot at him from all directions, but Lily stuck her head around the corner to see if her son needed help and then she realised why he was the hero of that era. He just radiated power, strength and disgust. A golden ruby force field surrounded him and it was just covered in curses. But at one point, Harry's eyes glowed a bright gold colour and he threw his arms up and every single Death Eater was thrown about three hundred feet into the air before disappearing.

Then a clapping sound was heard. The three heirs hiding behind the building came outside to see Voldemort coming through the deserted cobbled street that came up through the middle of the village. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus came to stand right beside what each thought of as their heir and son and watched as his face changed from one of slight disgust to one of cold hard anger.

The look on Voldemort's face was actually one of slight fright as he witnessed the change in Harry's eyes. That they flared with golden energy and an aura surrounded him, one of complete gold. James's eyes weren't much different and his were crackling with lightning and his fingers were shrouded in energy. Infact, all three heirs had lightning crackling through their fingers and eyes. Remus was just standing there, his anger building to epic proportions and bringing out the powers that his friends heirs knew he had. None of them needed a wand. They could all throw fireballs without them.

That is what started the duel. Voldemort was extremely interested in who was responsible for making nearly everyone of his death eaters disappear. He was disgusted that four children could make one hundred and fifty fully grown wizards nearly piss themselves with fear, but now after facing Lily, James and Sirius Potter for the second time, he understood why people feared them. But this boy in between them, this boy was someone to bow down before. His aura was one of complete anger that just radiated from him. And what surprised him that it was completely subjected at him. The boy had thrown curses faster and with more power and accuracy than Voldemort thought was possible for anyone, let alone children. But he knew that these five children were no normal ones.

So deciding to flee is better than to be squashed, Voldemort cast the killing curse one last time before apparating out. But Remus totally didn't see it coming and before he knew it, Harry had thrown himself in front of the curse and taken the brunt of it.

Then the boy fell to the ground and exhaled for what his parents thought would be the last time. Then as Lily, James, Sirius and Remus dropped to Harry's still form with tears streaming down their cheeks for their lost son, Remus noticed that he was still breathing. But what Remus also noticed was that Voldemort was coming back, like he couldn't leave. He appeared right back where he had been not seconds before and his face was one of pure shock.

Then to the entire alley's shock. Peter Pettigrew (aka Wormtail) then appeared right behind Lily, who had been standing behind the rest of her group. He grabbed her around the waist and knocked the poor girl out. Then like Harry and James could feel her moving away from them, the pair turned in tandem and scowled. Pettigrew quivered under the stares of both boys before apparating away with James's future wife and Harry's mother. This was when Hogsmeade got it's first earthquake since it had been built. Voldemort's mouth dropped open in horror, when Harry Potter began to glow a solid golden colour, his hair flared up like black flames and his gem like emerald eyes flashed a solid gold colour. The boy levitated for several seconds before falling back to the earth. His glow settled for a second but his hair continued to stand up like he had been electrocuted and his eyes settled for a golden emerald colour.

Then the fifteen year old mage turned to the worst dark lord in centuries and muttered "You, Tom Marvello Riddle, have just made the worst mistake of your life. And the boy screamed. And everyone heard it. Phoenix's cried their songs. Dragons crooned at the sound, fire lions growled, Royal Griffins roared. They all rose as one and disappeared to appear right in Hogsmeade, next to their master. Then like the boy was expecting them, he turned and with one signal, they all nodded and rose into the sky, or ran into the forest or just disappeared once again.

Eventually Harry's eyes retook their bare Emerald sheen, but mainly gold. His hair returned to it's unruly self and the golden glow lessened to a dull sheen surrounding him making him look almost godlike. He bared his teeth and his golden eyes flashed dangerously with anger. The four boys looked ready to kill to protect their lioness. The one that had been stolen from them.

The other people that had had the misfortune to be in Hogsmeade when the incident occurred, began to talk amongst themselves whilst trying to space themselves from the four fifteen year olds radiating immense power from the centre of the small alley.

Then like the four boys had summoned their red headed goddess from the sky, a Royal Griffin appeared right in front of them, a red headed woman delicately placed across his back. Harry and James thanked the Griffin, Shadow before relieving him of his burden and pulling Lily into James's arms. The four boys surrounded the pair and then disappeared in a blast of golden light.

Griffins, Dragons, and other mainly magical animals were seen perusing the Hogwarts towers over the next several weeks, and a Phoenix always stood guard of the dormitory room that the four heirs had resided in for their six and a half years schooling, no one entered their room and no one left.

Peter Pettigrew returned to Hogwarts without his friends, and as no one had seen the pathetic boy and what he had done, everyone welcomed him back with open arms, except for Severus Snape. The seventh year had just turned spy for Dumbledore and had been there to witness what had happened to the Potters. So say he was shocked at their power was an understatement. His father and mother were still missing. There had been no death eater activity in over three weeks. Muggles were going about their business and no wizard Aurors or important light wizarding families had been attacked. Voldemort had been neutralised.

Meanwhile in Avalon, where the three Gryffindor heirs had been previously, there were now four boys and one girl. The girl who was held in James's arms surrounded by his son and two best friends. Merlin and Taliesin greeted the seventh years and led them to a cottage with five beds. Harry, before even opening the door to the cottage, joined all five beds together and all five kids were group apparated to the bed and all fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

During the months that followed, education, and control were things that all the heirs learnt in abundance. Seventh years wouldn't have been able to follow the things that Lily, James, Harry, Remus and Sirius learnt. They learnt control over time, weather and nature. To work in symbiosis in harmony with everything. To be able to use their powers and talents to assist light in

Over the next several weeks, Harry mastered the ability to draw on that anger and power whenever he felt the need. His abilities where known as limitless, that he could do anything if he put his mind to it. The boy had learnt control over pain and learnt to completely ignore the pain in his scar. Harry spent almost all of his time with his unmarked godfather, his content werewolf uncle, and his living parents. He got to know them all over again and who they were and what they did. He became proud of his family all over again and gathered even more hatred for his Aunt. But Harry knew that he would have to return to his own world again, and destroy Voldemort once and for all. He knew that.

Harry had made his mother and father extremely proud. He had made his godfather and uncle proud. But he didn't want to leave them. He didn't want to go back to a place where he was revered. Where he was a hero, for something that he didn't even remember doing. It was a cloudy night two nights later when Godric and Merlin decided to send their only heir back to his own time. Harry had spent the entire day in the company of his parents and family and asked for the counter spell to lift the memory charm off his godfather and uncle. It had been granted and he would have Sirius and Remus in the future to help him.

Harry soon found himself in an abandoned part of the castle. He looked around wanting to know where on Hogwart's grounds this room was. When he noticed the specific writing on the walls and spots in the room, Harry smiled. This was the marauders dormitory. What puzzled the boy who lived was the fact that it still wasn't in the Gryffindor dormitory. Harry wandered around the beautifully restored room and added cushions, chairs and trinkets he believed needed adding, and making it his room before heading to the door. He opened it to be met by a phoenix. It trilled at him happily before jumping onto his shoulder. Harry replied to it and scratched it behind the ear. She sang quite a few notes before rubbing her head up against Harry's and then climbing back onto her watchful perch. She would watch for intruders into the marauder's room. Meanwhile, Harry searched for the entry to the rest of the school. There was no doubt in his mind that he had been missing for some time. Of course people would be worried about him. Harry soon found apart of the castle that he recognised. He opened the door to the moving staircase and found it rather late at night. He rushed up the stairs and towards the Gryffindor common room. He reached the fat lady and before he could begin guessing the password, she smiled and whispered "You've returned have you? I don't even need to ask who you are. It's written all over you. Your entrance is guaranteed." Then she opened up to a darkened common room with nothing but embers in the fire place. He ventured up the steps to the sixth year boys dormitory and opened the door. The curtains were all closed except for those around his bed. The bed was neatly made and his trunk sitting at the end of his bed. Like his body recognised the rest, he yawned and stretched. Harry divested himself of his clothing and climbed into the huge four poster bed and closed it around him. Then he smiled, automatically warding himself against the prophetic dreams he was prone to with Voldemort being the way he is and went off to sleep.

The next morning, Harry was awoken to him being shaken and yells coming from the other side of the room. Harry automatically looked up into the shocked eyes of Ron, Seamus and Neville. He pulled his well muscled legs out from under the quilts and smiled at the other three boys. He pulled his figure to the floor and ventured into the bathroom, completely oblivious to the astonished stares of the other three boys behind him. Harry showered and dressed in what had been his trademark outfit in his parents time. A pair of leather pants, a green silk shirt and a black duster over the top. Harry then walked back outside into the dormitory, completely ignoring the shocked looks that adorned the faces of all his dorm mates and headed downstairs, he was hungry. The looks that were on the faces of those in the great hall were not that different to those in his room. Especially with the clothing that Harry wore. He sat down at the Gryffindor table


End file.
